Fairytail’s Dragon Rider and Trainer
by Razorwhip27
Summary: The tenrou team has been gone for seven years, much has changed. Including a guild member who is on an SS class job for Igneel and Metalicana involving dragon riders and dragons. Can Ishgar handle them after 400 years?
1. Reunions and dangers pt-1

Fairytail's Dragon Rider/Trainer

Chapter 1

Master Macao walked up to Zypher as she was cleaning her dragon, Winter, a female light fury who was purring happily at the detailed cleaning. The dragon was shedding so daily washings were necessary and all the scales that fell off were going to be used for magic resistant armor that allowed her owner to glide beside her. You never know when you're going to be knocked off your dragon. "Winter is shedding like crazy now!" He said slightly surprised.

"Yep." Zypher smiled. "Dragons shed, or molt, a lot, so I'm going to make some armor for me."

"I knew that, but how? Dragons are immune to almost all magic." He asked picking up a scale an looking at the glimmering texture.

"Fury saliva is sticky, think of it as the dragon version of glue and it doesn't wash out."

"Eww." Laki said disgusted the next table over.

Max came up to them. "You ready to go to Tenrou Island, Zypher?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied then looked at Winter. "Winter?" The light fury nodded and waited for her saddle to be put on her neck. Zypher quickly put it on, mounted her best dragon friend, and took to the air. "Now I'm going to smell like you. As in your scent is going to be on me and Dragon Slayers have sensitive noses."

Grumble, grrr*

"I know that you're a bit nervous, maybe more excited than nervous, but stick with me. I'll protect you from them."

grr, grunt*

Zypher sensed that Winter's nervousness increased and knew she was thinking about Natsu. "Oh, Flame Brain." She patted the dragon's head reassuringly. "Don't worry, if he goes for you, I'll bonk him on the head."

Laughing*(imagine Toothless' laugh, but more feline and feminine.)

Zypher's P.O.V

We flew passed Hargeon and I began to think about everyone's reaction to Winter. I knew that Natsu would ask where Igneel is as well as the whereabouts of Metalicana and Grandeeney 'I only know where Igneel and Metalicana is and they have a plan to stop Acnologia that includes me making a nest of dragons around Magnolia and showing everyone the true nature of dragons. The most brutal and bloodthirsty dragon slayer thinks that dragons cause nothing but pain and destruction, but he's wrong. They are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.' I sighed and leaned on the back of Winter. 'Dad is going to freak along with my sister Cana so I'll have to show them how I met and bonded with Winter. The dragons that are from the far north, their scales can be cut or pierced, so I'm going to need to talk to Erza and Gajeel. Although, I think I still smell like the razorwhip hatchlings' I chuckled as I imagined his reaction to the sight of me wearing an infant razorwhip as a flying backpack. We heard thunder in the distance. 'Oh, Mavis! I forgot about Laxus! He's the lightning dragon slayer and plasma and lightning are essentially the same thing!' I sat back up in the saddle then looked at Winter. "The biggest challenge is Laxus he's a second generation dragon slayer, he wasn't taught by a dragon. However, according to Sting and Rogue all dragon slayers can talk to dragons as it is a part of their magic, lacrima or by dragon, it doesn't matter. If you have dragon slayer magic, you can talk to dragons that can't speak in human tongue."

inquisitive grunt*

As we neared the spot where Tenrou Island was, we saw a child on the water. "Huh?" I said confused. "Winter, down, near the surface." She dove then hovered above the water. There were several pillars of light coming from the water. "What the?" We saw the Island rise up from the water.

grumble* She looked at me.

"I don't know. It's not me." I told Winter. We looked at the girl and realized that it was her she was raising Tenrou Island and it had a shield surrounding it. I immediately recognized the spell. "Fairy Sphere?!"

We spotted the guild's ship offshore and landed next to the girl. "Don't be alarmed I mean you and your light fury no harm. My name is Mavis Vermillion. I'm Fairytail's first master." She smiled then went into the forest.

"What?!" I shrieked. After a moment, I followed her while still on Winter's back. "Wait for us!"

roar*

I looked around and saw pink from the corner of my eye. I groaned. "Natsu, you led us to Natsu." I dismounted and walked over to the walking fire pit. I looked at Winter. "Cross your talons." I charged a small amount of lightning behind my back and gently shook Natsu awake. "Natsu, hey, wake up."

He bolted up. "Gah! Let me sleep jerk!"

I tackle hugged him after dissipating the lightning. "Natsu!"

He looked at me with confusion. "Uhh?" His nostrils flared. "Zypher?"

"Duh. What other female in the guild do you know that has orange hair?" I motioned Winter to come over to meet him. "Natsu, this is my best dragon friend, Winter." As if on cue she smiled and looked at him.

"Natsu!"several voices were heard behind us.

"Uh-oh." Winter grabbed me out of the way of Jet, Droy, Alzak, Bisca, Warren, and Max. "Thanks, girl."

grrr* She smiled at me.

"Let's go get the rest of the slayers." We followed the trail and found Wendy and Carla. "Wendy! Carla!"

Wendy looked at my dragon. "She's really pretty. What's your name?" She asked her.

grr*

"Winter, that's a nice name." She smiled.

I used my Roar Call and a moment later Bisca and Alzak came over. "My word," Carla said. "What was that?" She asked me.

"Roar Call, dragon rider's must have skill." I smiled with pride.

"Well, it was very dragony." Wendy said. We both giggled.

"Come on Winter. We got to find an iron dragon." Winter came after me. I found Gajeel with Levy and his black furred exceed, Lilly. "Levy!" I squealed.

"What the hell!" Gajeel said. "Zypher!" He was shocked. When he saw Winter, he got in a fighting stance and growled at her.

I got in between them hands out on either side of me. "Huh-uh."

"But-" He started to say.

I glared at him. "No! This dragon is my best friend you will NOT harm her!"

"Gajeel," Lilly spoke up. "If that dragon meant to harm us she would have done so already."

"Yeah," Gajeel said rubbing the back of his head. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said to me and Winter.

"By the I'm a Wingmaiden." I told him with a smirk.

"A what?" Levy said as me and Winter ran through the bushes.

"Okay, Laxus." I got on Winter's back. "He can't hurt you without frying me."

grr, winny*

"Watcha smell bossman?" I heard Bixslow say. Winter slowed down.

"Zypher's here and she's close." I saw Laxus through the bushes.

Winter walked through the bushes. "Easy Laxus Winter won't harm anyone." I said to him in the same tone of voice I use to keep wild dragons calm. "Plus she uses plasma." I nudged my dragon and she took off vertically.

The next day I began to sketch my dragon scaled armor with retractable wings. I took out some of my dragon's scales from the bag that said 'Shed Dragon Scales' and put them on my arm to see how they looked. "Perfect!" I smiled then placed the scales neatly on the table.

I saw Erza and Levy walk up to me. "What are you making?" Erza asked.

"Dragon scaled armor. Dragon's shed a lot and they have magical resistance not to mention fireproof."

"What about the dragon slayers? Their magic can hurt or kill a dragon." Levy said.

"I thought that might come up." I smiled in confidence then requipped a Gronckle Iron shield. "Behold! A Gronckle Iron shield! Dragon proof." I put the scales back in my bag and walked over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu." I said to the pinkette.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah."

"Can you help me test this shield?" I asked him. "It's dragon proof, but I need to check if it's able to withstand your firepower."

His facial expression looked as if Christmas came early. "Sure! Maybe we can fight afterwards!"

"Oh boy." I heard Wakoba groan from the bar as me, Natsu, and Winter walked out the door.

"Alright." I shrugged my shoulders.

Normal P.O.V.

They all watched as Natsu and Zypher walked out of the guildhall with Winter following them. "Kid's gonna get creamed." Master Mocao said.

"Who? Zypher?" Grey asked.

"No, Natsu. Zypher is fighting Dragon Hunters along with other Riders in the Barbaric Archipelago." Warren said.

"Did you say Dragon Hunters, as in dragon slayers?" Gildarts said.

"Yeah." Laki said. "But she's beginning to wear herself out training with the dragons."

Gildarts started to panic. "My baby is going to get hurt!"

"She's also on an SS class job." Max said.

"Then why is she here and not wherever she needs to be, to do whatever job she has to do?" Freed asked.

"Because of the nature of the job and who the clients are." Warren said.

"And who are the clients?" Erza asked.

"Igneel and Metalicana." Romeo said.

Author's note: I own nothing except for my ocs.

This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think.


	2. Reunions and Dangers pt2

Reunions and Dangers pt. 2

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"Yep. She's not alone either." Kinana said. "We're helping whenever we can."

"What's the job?" Gajeel asked.

"Bringing a pack of dragons here." Macao said. "That's all the flier said."

"How many dragons is she bringing back?" Erza asked.

"We don't know." Romeo said shrugging his shoulders. "It could be three or more."

Zypher's P.O.V.

I looked at a very excited Natsu as I held up my shield. "Okay, Natsu, make it a good one." I saw Winter wrap her tail around the park's large tree and hang upside down.

*yowl* She covered herself with her wings.

Natsu covered his fist with his magic and charged at me. "Fire dragon iron fist!" He hit the shield resulting in a very loud 'clang' . He screamed in pain then shook his hand. "Ouch!"

I laughed. "Finally! Something Natsu proof!"

*yip* We looked up towards the sound. A teal terrible terror landed in between us.

"Terror mail?" I opened it.

'Nadder migration starts in a week, bring a couple of your guild mates, Hiccup'

"Can I come?" Natsu begged.

"I was going to ask you to anyway, Natsu." I said. "It's about 6000 miles so it'll take a couple days to get there, as the dragon flies." I went to the guild and asked his team if they wanted to come.

"Nadders?" Erza said slightly confused.

"The yearly nadder migration takes them through the worst of dragon hunter territory. We'll be herding them away and diverting them to a different route." I explained. "It'll take them longer to get to their migratory home, but at least they'll get there safely. It lasts a couple weeks so pack what you need, we'll be leaving in an hour."

"Understood."

"One question, how are you going to get us there?" Grey asked.

"Happy and Carla will fly Natsu and Wendy, Mira will carry Grey, and Lucy and Erza will fly with me." I responded.

—oOo

We arrived four days later. "Here it is: dragon's edge." I announced.

"Wow!" Erza said as we flew through the sea stacks surrounding the Edge. "This is incredible."

"It is." I smiled.

Normal P.O.V

They landed on the landing strip connected to the stables. Zypher, Lucy, and Erza dismounted Winter. The stables had dragons painted on the front, metal doors, and a green roof.

*screech* a small white dragon with yellow eyes flew over to them and hovered in front of Zypher. It had small teeth and a rounded tongue, two small horn-like ledges on the top of the nose, and a short tail with four small spikes attached at the end.

Everyone except Zypher stared at the dragon. "Uhh." Grey said. "Zypher, what is that?"

"That is Smidvarg, he's the alpha Night Terror. The rest of his pack are all black." Zypher told them. "Oh, and no stripping and no fighting. The dragons up here, their scales can be cut and pierced, so no weapons when you see a wild dragon or you'll be on the receiving end of pain."

"And if one approaches us?" Erza asked.

Zypher walked to the stable doors and opened them. Inside was a young woman with blonde hair wearing a blue tunic, leather skirt with skulls around the waist, indigo pants, fur lined leather boots and metal shoulder pads. She was washing a beautiful and bird-like bipedal dragon with winged-forelimbs and small yellow eyes. The skull was ringed with a set of spikes.

"Ah, bath time." Zypher said to the woman.

*squawk* the blue dragon looked at Zypher then started to play with Winter.

The woman came over to Zypher and hugged her. "Hey, Astrid." Zypher said.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago."

Astrid looked at the group that was with Zypher. "Who are your friends?"

"My guild mates Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Straus, Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla." Zypher said. "Natsu is the son of Igneel and Wendy is the daughter of Grandeeney." Natsu started to ask about Igneel, but was smacked upside the head by Zypher.

"This place is incredible." Erza said.

"Erza, this is just the stables."

"Well, my name is Astrid Hofferson and the blue dragon playing with Winter is my Deadly Nadder, Stormfly." Astrid said.

"So this is a Deadly Nadder?" Mira said to Astrid.

"Yep….you've never seen a Nadder until now, have you?"

"No." Erza said. "On Ishgar, dragon's are nearly extinct."

"Zypher told us that five years ago when she and Winter joined us on Berk."

They heard a 'tp thunk, tp thunk' then saw a young man with a metal leg. He was being followed by a dragon that had jet-black scales and lighter marks on its wings and sides similar to a manta ray with bright green eyes. The dragon was strikingly similar to Winter. "Hiccup, Toothless, look who woke up." Zypher said. "Can you get the rest of the riders in the clubhouse?"

"Yeah. Then we all can meet your guild mates and they can meet the rest of the riders and our dragons." The man said. "My name is Hiccup and this is my dragon, Toothless, a night fury."

*roar* Toothless gave them a gummy smile.

They followed Hiccup to an open air hut with a fire pit in the middle. After fifteen minutes, more people came in. A pair of fraternal twins on a green two-headed dragon, an overweight blond with a brown short-winged dragon, and a short black haired young man on a red dragon with black markings. "Okay, guests first." Hiccup said.

"From left to right is Mira, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Grey, Lucy, Happy, and Carla. Happy and Carla are exceeds, flying talking cats." Zypher said. "Natsu is the son of Igneel and Wendy is the daughter of Grandeeney."

"Our turn, you've met me, Astrid, and our dragons. The twins are Ruffnutt and her brother, Tuffnutt, their dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, next to them are Snotlout and his dragon a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang and finally, Fishlegs and Meatlug, a Gronckle."

Grey was about to say something insulting, but Zypher spoke up. "Grey, you insult my friends, dragons included, I will knock you on your butt myself." She glared at him. "Got it."

He started to sweat. "Yes, ma'am."

Natsu and Happy held each other comically. "She's the dragon version of Erza!" Happy said in fear.

"How long have you been with your dragon, Zypher?" Natsu asked.

"Six years." She said. "Why?"

"Well, you went from 'struggling with the pressure of being Gildarts' kid' to 'edgy, hardcore, and confident your abilities'." Grey said.

"It's not easy earning the trust and training a fury." She said. "I had to take down a hundred Dragon Hunters before Winter allowed me to get close enough for me to bond with her."

*roar* Winter agreed.

"Zypher's right, it's a challenge at times." Hiccup said rubbing Toothless' head.

Zypher began to laugh. "Uhh. Are you okay?"

Wendy asked.

"Rogue owes me a date." She said.

"Who?" Mira asked.

"He's the Shadow Dragon Slayer in Sabertooth and we have a bet. If the Tenrou team came back, he would have to take me out on a date of my choice." She pulled her communications lacrima out of her bag and called.

"Hello." The ebony haired slayer of Sabertooth said.

"You owe me a date." Zypher sang showing him Natsu's team plus Mira.

"Great." He groaned. "Where do you want me to meet you and when?"

"Can you shadow port 6000 miles?"

"Not in one shot."

"That's fine, I have to redirect Nadders for two weeks we could use the help up here in the Barbaric Archipelago."

"Alright, I'll be there. What Island?"

"Dragon's Edge."

xoOox

Winter's P.O.V.

Three days later, the migration began and me and Zypher went ahead of the pack so she can use her magic to redirect the Nadders. She was told to use her fire magic in front of the first group. "Ready Winter?" She asked m as they came into view.

"Yep," I nodded my head.

I saw her use a new color, blue. "Blue fire!" A small stream of fire in front of them in a semicircle. The Nadders turned slightly to the right and then the rest followed suit.

I spotted Meatlug and Fishlegs. "Wow." Meatlug said. "That's a new color."

"Yeah, it's pretty."

"Does Zypher know that you're enchanting her with dragon slayer magic?"

"No, but she will when she brushes her teeth tonight."

"Requip: the dragon is dragon slayer magic." We laughed. "So have you met Skiadrum's son?"

"No, but I have met his exceed, her name is Frosch."

"So do you think Zypher can reintroduce our kind to Fiore without incident?"

"I believe that she can." We got into our flanking positions. "She's one of us. She's our kin." We finished moving the first wave and went to the Edge. "A dragon."

xoOox

Zypher's P.O.V.

I went to my hut to finish my dragon scaled armor when I saw a shadow move. "About time, you missed the first wave."

"Sorry, I got lost." The short ebony haired slayer said as he emerged from the shadows. He looked at Winter. "Are those dragon scales?"

"Yeah." Winter scratched her neck with her back claws and more scales fell to the floor. "I told the magic council about Jiemma's treatment of you guild. I know it's not my business, but you guys were being abused mentally and physically. I had to do something." I began to glue the scales on the helmet of my dragon scaled armor. "I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway."

I felt a tug on my pants I looked down and saw Frosch looking up at me. "Fro thinks you did the right thing." The pink frog suit wearing exceed said.

Rogue put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Frosch is right, your actions put our guild master on a heavily monitored probation."

"To be honest, I wanted to beat the crap out of that-"

"Bastard."

"Yeah." I yawned. "Well I'm going to get some shuteye before dinner." I finished putting the last scale on by cutting it in half.

"Hold on, you cut a dragon scale."

"These dragons' scales can be cut and pierced."

Four hours later and more Nadders were heard. "At least you had a few hours of sleep." Natsu said.

I requipped into my Wingmaiden outfit and got on Winter's back. "Yeah." I yawned, taking to the sky with the pack. I looked behind and saw Rogue being carried by Frosch. "Uhh, I kind of forgot to mention the Dragon Hunters."

"Dragon Hunters? You mean dragon slayers." He inquired.

"Same thing."

"It takes so much energy to take us down, that the only ones to actually do so are other slayers."

"Is that what you think?" I gave him a coy smile. "Well, we'll just have to see if it's true at this year's grand magic games."

"Maybe we will." He smirked at me.

*grr, hiss*

"You tell 'em, Winter." I said crossing my arms.

"You can understand her?" Rogue asked. "How?"

"When a fury dragon bonds with a human, an empathic link is established. It's a part of their magic."

I spotted Fishlegs beside us. "And the furies have the ability to mimic the facial expressions of humans."

"Which is very cool." I smiled.

We ducked as four Nadders flew by us. "Small pack, get them back." Hiccup shouted.

*yowl* Winter looked up.

"On it!" I said. "Blue Fire." I put up a wall of fire and the pack rejoined the flock.

"Wow!" Natsu said eyes shining. "That was so cool."

I looked back at Erza, who was behind Astrid on Stormfly. "Impressive." She said.

XoOox

Mira came up to me as I was checking my Requip space. "I got a call from the Master, and Gajeel's coming with Laxus. They'll be here this afternoon."

I groaned. "Oh joy."

"Something wrong?"

"Besides the vicious, bloodthirsty dragon killers, aka dragon hunters, potentially finding out what we're doing with the Nadders and deciding to head us off try to hurt or kill, yes kill, the dragons we're herding…plenty."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Laxus and Gajeel are coming today, which means Natsu will try to pick a fight with them. Dragons may get hurt."

"At least they're your guild mates, and Gajeel respects you."

I rubbed Winter's ear nubs *purr*

"After the migration, I'm going to get a dragon pack ready to head to Fiore."

I saw Natsu's shadow in the doorway. We turned to look at him and Happy. "Considering how well you work with the dragons, I'm surprised you haven't done that already." Natsu said.

"Yeah. What's the holdup?" Happy asked.

"The dragon hunters put a kink in the plan." I said. "Besides, I wanted the dragons to perceive me as one of their own before the reintroduction of the species on the continent." I saw that I was low on iron dragon spines. "I need to go to Wingmaiden Island to resupply." We walked to the clubhouse where the rest of the riders were talking about Heather joining our ranks. "Earning the trust of several different species of dragons, doesn't happen overnight."

Mira put her index finger on her chin. "That would explain Gajeel."

"Guys," I said to my fellow riders. "Razorwhips are reclusive and extremely aggressive, let me work with them."

"Okay." Hiccup said. "But Zypher, be careful."

"Uhh." A gruff voice said behind us. We turned to see Laxus, Gajeel, and Pantherlilly. "Why would Zypher need to be careful?"

"I'm going to be working with an iron dragon and her rider, in hopes of them joining us as a dragon rider." I said. "I'm going to be planning a training regiment for them. Aggressive dragon and all." I chuckled nervously. "I'll let you guys introduce yourselves. If you have any questions about, you know, dragony stuff, ask them. I'll be out flying." I got on Winter's back and took off.

XoOox xoOox

I own nothing except for my ocs

Please review (sorry for any grammatical errors I typed this on my phone.)


End file.
